nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Conduit
The Conduit is a first person shooter for the Wii. It was developed by High Voltage Software and published by Sega. The game was released in North America on June 23, 2009. A sequel, Conduit 2, was released two years later which picks up the story right where the first game left off. The Conduit was a "Nintendo-only" game until it was ported to the Android in 2013 when it was retitled The Conduit HD. Gameplay The game features controls similar to Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and according to the developer that game was an inspiration for them. Like many shooters, the player can customize the gameplay - such as the turning speed of the cursor, the size of the bounding box, and the sensitivity of the cursor. Unlike some games, the player can alter these in real time while actually playing the game rather than having to do so before they boot it up. All-Seeing Eye The All-Seeing Eye is a spherical device that the protagonist will use to uncover invisible objects (such as enemy mines) and solve the game's many puzzles. It was shown during the first trailer revealed by IGN and has been talked about quite a bit since. Multiplayer During E3 2008, High Voltage Software confirmed that the game would support 16 player multiplayer matches online, however the game ended up supporting only 12 players. It was also found that the game would make use of the WiiSpeak device that was unveiled during the press conference. At the time of this announcement, it was the second game to use WiiSpeak, the first being Animal Crossing: City Folk. High Voltage software also stated that they wanted to include the Wii Motion Plus (which got dropped because it wasn't needed), and an online setting know as LAN (Local Area Network) which was also dropped after persuasion from Nintendo. Plot The story for the game takes place in the near future in which an alien invasion is occurring in Washington, D.C. An unknown terrorist has released a virus into the water supply and wrecked havoc throughout the D.C. area. A Senator was assassinated and there was an attempt on the President's life. Secret Service Agent Michael Ford was recruited by The Trust, a secret government organization, to find the terrorist and retrieve the All-Seeing Eye (ASE), a highly advanced device with many different uses. While on a mission and in possession of the ASE, John Adams (Commander of The Trust) turns on Ford and reveals he was only using Ford to get him the ASE. Ford is then contacted by Prometheus via the ASE. As it turns out, Prometheus was the supposed terrorist The Trust was after. Ford then allies himself with Prometheus to fight back against the alien army and defeat Adams and The Trust. Missions #Threshold #Contagion #Enemy #Trust #Gridlock #Invasion #Homeland #Checkmate #Closure Characters *Michael Ford - Main playable character *John Adams *Prometheus Enemies *Drudge enemies **Drone **Invader **Med-Mite **Para-Mite **Scarab **Skimmer **Storm Scarab **Tear-Mite **Therm-Mite *Trust enemies **Puppet Human **Trust Agent **Trust Human **Trust Scientist Weapons Locations Many of the locations in-game are actual real-world places. The locations are listed below, and real-world locations are indicated with a †. *Bunker 13 *Jefferson Memorial † *Library of Congress † *Pentagon † *Reagan National Airport † *River District † *Trust Base *Washington, D.C. sewer system *Washington Metro † *White House † Voice actors *Mark Sheppard — Michael Ford *W. Morgan Sheppard — John Adams *Kevin Sorbo — Prometheus *Ed Smaron — Radio Military Expert, EAS *Danny Goldring — Trust Humans *Bumper Carroll — Puppet Humans, Radio Police/Fire, Radio Republican *William Dick — Med-Mite, Radio Rocker, Radio Democrat *Tom Taylorson — Drudge, Gordon Welles *Kayce Altop — Heather Hampton, Radio Hippie, Computer Development The game was announced in April of 2008 via popular gaming website IGN, and was revealed through a video of the gameplay. The game was made specifically for the hardcore gamers, who they felt weren't being catered to as much as the casual audience has been. Quotes *Michael Ford - "I'm probably the only one left who knows the truth. I know, because I was there." *Michael Ford - "Why should I believe you?" **Prometheus - "Right now, you don't need to. You just need to listen." *Michael Ford - "Sometimes one man is all it takes." External links *The Conduit Wiki on Wikia *''The Conduit'' at GameFAQs *''The Conduit'' on Wikipedia Category:Wii games Category:Games that use WiiSpeak Category:Sega games Category:2009 video games Category:First-person shooter games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:High Voltage Software games Category:The Conduit Category:Conduit 2